<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tyrants willing to be dethroned by ilikemybooksthick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933904">tyrants willing to be dethroned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemybooksthick/pseuds/ilikemybooksthick'>ilikemybooksthick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Europe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemybooksthick/pseuds/ilikemybooksthick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s why he’s curious to see how this rookie will pan out. </p>
<p>They’re sitting a few tables away from each other. </p>
<p>It’s bold to choose the same café as a rival spy.</p>
<p>Well, bold for the rookie if he pulls this off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or: a spy!AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tyrants willing to be dethroned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/post/639629192621899777/tyrants-willing-to-be-dethroned-thats-why-hes">moodboard</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gun tucked inside his suit jacket was a comforting presence.</p>
<p>The suit was specially designed so you couldn’t see the weapon from the outside but still have it be easily accessible.</p>
<p>Dougie didn’t ask how much the suit cost. He preferred not knowing.</p>
<p>When he was fresh out of the academy, before he knew it was better to not ask questions, he learned the cheapest were at least five hundred dollars and the designer ones cost as much as a month’s salary.</p>
<p>So, it’s better not knowing the cost. Then you feel less guilty when you inevitably get blood on them. (Which always happens no matter how careful you are.)</p>
<p>The gun reminded him of what he was supposed to be:</p>
<p>Dangerous.</p>
<p>Unforgiving.</p>
<p>Fatal. </p>
<p>It’s almost funny.</p>
<p>How he feels the exact opposite outside the field: </p>
<p>Normal.</p>
<p>Kind-hearted.</p>
<p>Inconspicuous.</p>
<p>But he’s good at what he does.</p>
<p>Very good.</p>
<p>One of the agency’s best.  </p>
<p>He could be any of those things in a second.</p>
<p>Whenever and wherever needed.</p>
<p>He’s your regular Joe.</p>
<p>Your average John Smith.</p>
<p>Your nice neighbor.</p>
<p>It’s almost funny, how that’s also exactly what makes him so dangerous, so fatal.</p>
<p>No one expects the quiet, unforgiving bullet from the guy holding open the door for you.</p>
<p>No one thinks to suspect the nice man who offered to pay it forward in the coffee shop.</p>
<p>No one wonders about someone who doesn’t cause a fuss.</p>
<p>That’s why he’s one of the best.</p>
<p>That’s how he’s been here for so long.</p>
<p>The experience, the knowledge, the tricks of the trade that save your life.</p>
<p>He’s not too flashy.</p>
<p>He never takes a risk that’s not calculated.</p>
<p>He doesn’t pick fights he can’t win. </p>
<p>If he takes a shot, he hits his target.</p>
<p>Dead and center.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s why he’s curious to see how this rookie will pan out.</p>
<p>They’re sitting a few tables away from each other.</p>
<p>It’s bold to choose the same café as a rival spy.</p>
<p>Well, bold for the rookie if he pulls this off.</p>
<p>If he doesn’t, then it just stupid.</p>
<p>That’s all boldness is honestly, stupidity that someone manages to pull off.</p>
<p>The rookie was easy to spot.</p>
<p>Even if he weren’t so close to Dougie, he’d still be able to spot the kid.</p>
<p>The designer suit is patterned in a way that would be unflattering for anyone else but luckily the kid is good-looking enough that his face distracts from his terrible fashion choices.  </p>
<p>But the shoes?</p>
<p>Standard issue KGB. (Or whatever they call themselves these days.)</p>
<p>Easily recognizable for anyone who knows what they’re doing.</p>
<p>Dougie overheard him flirting with the waitress in butchered French with his strong Russian accent and guesses he’ll give some huge tip, going against Belgian custom.</p>
<p>These kinds of rookie mistakes can be deadly.</p>
<p>But that’s the price for playing this game. </p>
<p>He almost feels bad for the kid.</p>
<p>Maybe this is his first mission?</p>
<p>But who knows?</p>
<p>If the Russian’s lucky, maybe he won’t get killed.</p>
<p>But Dougie wouldn’t bet on it.</p>
<p>Not as he watches the kid look around, obviously conducting the surveillance he should have done before he sat down in one of the most popular cafés in the middle of Brussels’ Grote Markt.</p>
<p>As the kid blatantly checks for whoever his mark is, Dougie is very quickly putting the chances of the kid’s mission success being very low.</p>
<p>Occasionally, Dougie eliminates competition like him but this mission is reconnaissance only.</p>
<p>So Dougie drinks his coffee and eats the waffles not on his diet plan as civilians come and go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, he recognizes a group of MEPs.</p>
<p>They’re the ones he’s here for.</p>
<p>The café is less than a ten-minute drive from the EU Parliament.</p>
<p>(Fifteen minutes via public transportation that comes every ten minutes according to his file.)</p>
<p>And these aren’t just any of seven hundred and five MEPs.  </p>
<p>It’s the head of the Human Rights Committee with other important members of the United Left Party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Russian perks up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have the same targets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dougie hopes for the kid’s sake they have the same mission too.</p>
<p>If he tries anything other than just recon, Dougie might have to take matters into his own hands.</p>
<p>While he didn’t plan on using his gun today, he always has it for a reason.</p>
<p>Unless the waitress is in on it, Dougie can’t see the kid managing to pull off a hit today.</p>
<p>Russians love their poison but they’re in the most popular part of the city.</p>
<p>
  <em>He wouldn’t cause a scene, would he?</em>
</p>
<p>Dougie can’t imagine the kid pulling out his own gun to do the job but he’s already made so many mistakes…<em>maybe?</em></p>
<p>But, if he’s after the whole group and not just one MEP, then possibly a bomb?</p>
<p>
  <em>No, he could detonate a bomb from anywhere, the kid wouldn’t risk being so close to the target.</em>
</p>
<p>The kid doesn’t seem to be staring straight at the MEPs though, which is the first thing he’s done right so far.</p>
<p>Instead, he’s playing with something on his phone, one headphone in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p>
<p>Dougie makes eye contact with the waitress and lifts his cup a bit, a signal that successfully gets her to come over.</p>
<p>As Dougie hands her the cup to refill, he “accidently” drops his spoon in the process.</p>
<p>They both reach down to get it and Dougie quickly glances under the MEPs table.</p>
<p>To an untrained eye, they wouldn’t see the small listening device stuck to the bottom of the table, but Dougie spots it in a second.</p>
<p>Bending back up and profusely thanking the waitress in fluent French, he risks another glance at the kid, who’s still on his phone but there’s an almost smile on his face and Dougie now knows why.  </p>
<p>The kid wasn’t looking around because he was nervous or unprepared.</p>
<p>No, he was excited, full of adrenaline.</p>
<p>Not only had he actually had done his research, but he also successfully planted a device, and now he was gaining the same exact intel as Dougie.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Impressive</em>.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>(For a rookie.)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both listen to the MEPs as they discuss what should be on the agenda.</p>
<p>Apparently, “and no one knows this”, but a French company, “possibly based somewhere in Paris”, is actually fronting arms being used to commit atrocities in not only in Middle East but Africa too.</p>
<p>The MEPs discuss wanting to confront the company and make them testify but someone, or some group, is making sure that’s not going to happen any time soon.</p>
<p>Lots of money are going in the hands of Parliamentarians throughout the continent.</p>
<p>And no one can seem to confirm who knows what or the exact numbers of arms or bribes going around.</p>
<p>They just have rumors.</p>
<p>Rumors of a name:</p>
<p>Cygnus.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dougie stays a bit longer at the café than planned.</p>
<p>He’s curious now.</p>
<p>It might be a mistake but he wants to see what the kid will do next.  </p>
<p>As soon as the MEPs left, he started putting away his headphones and pulling out his wallet.</p>
<p>
  <em>But when will he get his listening device?</em>
</p>
<p>It looked like a newer model, small and unassuming, and those were expensive.</p>
<p>(Dougie used to asked about those too.)</p>
<p>Then, the kid got out his wallet out to pay and as he was leaving, he walked past the MEPs table, where he “accidentally” bumped into it.</p>
<p>Dougie watched as the kid grabbed the device as he was steadying the table and then put it in his pocket as he was “straightening out” his jacket.</p>
<p>Dougie is again reluctantly impressed.</p>
<p>That sleight of hand in broad daylight takes lots of practice.</p>
<p>Dougie didn’t realize how young they start them in Russia.</p>
<p>As the kid walks past the waitress on his way out, he very bluntly gives her his number and a wink.</p>
<p>Dougie is about to roll his eyes as she gratefully accepts when the kid actually glances at him and smiles.  </p>
<p>Dougie almost does a double take but catches himself at the last second.</p>
<p>But in his surprise, all he can do is nod in return.</p>
<p>The kid turns to go, leaving Dougie to wonder what the hell that smile meant.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he make Dougie?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was his cover blown? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or was he just being nice?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that a Russian thing?</em>
</p>
<p>Then, Dougie realizes, whether or not the kid realized who Dougie is, he’s already got under Dougie’s skin and that was a win for the other side.</p>
<p>Dougie decides to walk back to his hotel room to clear his mind of the kid.</p>
<p>He has to pack.</p>
<p>Paris is waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Dougie had learned to stop asking certain questions, he’d also learned to start certain habits.</p>
<p>His first few years, before he settled into the job, he never enjoyed the perks that came with it.</p>
<p>They’d give him extravagant hotel rooms and fancy cars that he didn’t know what to do with.</p>
<p>He was just a young kid following the footsteps of his big brother.  </p>
<p>Slowly, he adjusted to the lifestyle, making use of the fine dining and spas all while speeding down roads knowing someone else would pay the fine.</p>
<p>But still, sometimes, like now, standing on his Shangri La suite’s balcony, looking straight at the Eiffel Tower, he feels both young and old at the same time. He’s still in his twenties but years in the field are like dog years, the months stretching out before you.</p>
<p>He watches the people walk next to the Seine and tries to think about the mission. Knowing from experience that he’s such a small part of a larger machine but there’s always the possibility that his work could change people’s lives. Both insignificant and prominent.</p>
<p>And for some reason, he thinks of the kid, just starting out, who’s most likely also in Paris and hasn’t seen the things he has, hasn’t done the things he has.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he asking the same questions Dougie did?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he enjoying the perks now instead of later?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he feel this mix of small and giant?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he know how wash blood out of his suits yet?</em>
</p>
<p>Dougie exhales deeply.</p>
<p>There’s something about this city that makes him think a bit too much about all the juxtapositions of his life.   </p>
<p>He goes back inside of his suite and changes into yet another designer suit, practically a uniform at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks the five minutes to the Museum of Modern Art, not bothering to take out his Renault Trezor for something this close.</p>
<p>The museum’s been rented out by the head of a French oil and gas company for their bi-annual party and they’ve invented the crème de le crème of Paris.</p>
<p>(Dougie still admires the other sport cars as he walks up to the entrance though, now no longer fazed at how these ridiculously rich people drive cars that expensive for a party only ten minutes away from work.)</p>
<p>As he hands over his invitation to get in, he exudes confidence and nonchalance, tonight playing the part of a successful investor looking to expand his portfolio.</p>
<p>He ignores the man behind him complaining about his latest mistress and thankfully is let in as the man’s friend starts talking about his mistress.</p>
<p>He immediately grabs a flute of champagne from a waiter; he’s definitely going to need alcohol to make it through more conversations like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later he’s extremely bored.</p>
<p>He’s had two conversations over whether Laudree’s or Angelina’s is better at making macarons, both conversations lasting at least fifteen minutes but feeling much longer.</p>
<p>(He just agrees with whoever he’s talking to, he doesn’t actually have a preference, dessert is dessert. Maybe his palate isn’t refined? Or maybe it’s just because he isn’t French?)</p>
<p>He’s at the bar again, hyping himself up for another possible macaroon conversation, when the kid walks in.</p>
<p>He’s obviously been shopping, maybe down the street at Louis Vuitton HQ, because the suit the kid’s wearing tonight is impeccable. Tailored to show off his body and all black, making his eyes and hair seems lighter.</p>
<p>Dougie stands there, mesmerized, before shaking himself out of it. Then, he realizes lots of other people are also watching the kid walk across the room and doesn’t feel as bad.</p>
<p>He tears his eyes away from the kid, and grabs his drink, downing it in one go.</p>
<p>This night just got a lot harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to stay away from the kid, walking around and gathering as much intel as he can from guests.</p>
<p>But the later it gets, the kid seems to be everywhere Dougie is.</p>
<p>Dougie is acutely aware of exactly where the kid has been the whole night, so he doesn’t think he’s imaging him inching closer and closer.</p>
<p>Finally he calls it.</p>
<p>He excuses himself from the wife of a telecom CFO and her daughter, goes back to bar, and waits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only takes four minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hasn’t even gotten his drink yet and the kid slides next to him, ordering a Moscow Mule.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stereotypical much? </em>
</p>
<p>The bartender gives him his champagne as he takes the kid’s black card.</p>
<p>The kid glances at Dougie as he takes a sip of the Dom Perignon before taking his card back with a quick, “merci”.</p>
<p>As the kid waits for his drink, he jiggles his leg, close enough to Dougie for him to feel it.</p>
<p>The kid looks at him again but this time he asks, in English, “Only champagne tonight? Nothing stronger?”</p>
<p>Dougie gives the kid a quick look, pretending to not be interested, and answers, “Drink enough of anything and it gets the job done.”</p>
<p>The kid laughs, and even that sounds Russian.</p>
<p>The bartender gives the kid his Mule, who takes a huge gulp.</p>
<p>He turns to Dougie again, “Drinking fast get it done too.”</p>
<p>Dougie gives him a small huff of laughter in return.</p>
<p>The kid goes on, “You know why I prefer vodka?”</p>
<p>“You’re Russian.”</p>
<p>The kid laughs again, louder this time.</p>
<p>“Yes, but this not only reason.”</p>
<p>Dougie nods, urging him to go on, suddenly curious.</p>
<p>The kid takes another huge gulp, “It’s not only fast but has best effect on me. Makes me happy.” He gestures to Dougie’s glass, “Champagne makes me think too much.”</p>
<p>The kid then gestures to the whole room, “Nights like this, I don’t want to think, I want to have fun.” At “fun” he gives Dougie a very clear once over.</p>
<p>Dougie takes another sip, trying to appear unfazed while internally cheering, “You never know who you’ll meet in places like this, so I like to keep my head.”</p>
<p>The kid rolls his eyes, “Ah yes. For your stocks or business or whatever.”</p>
<p>Dougie actually does laugh at that, “Yes, or ‘whatever’.”</p>
<p>Finally, he turns to his side, fully facing the kid now. “And what do you do?”</p>
<p>The kid’s halfway through his drink by now, “I’m a consultant.”</p>
<p>Dougie raises an eyebrow, “A consultant? For what industry?”</p>
<p>The kid shrugs, “Nothing interesting. Only security.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Security. Wow, what a cover. </em>
</p>
<p>“You’re kind of young to be a security expert.”</p>
<p>The kid smiles, somewhat smug, “Yes.” He continues, “Lots of internships early and my brother teach me too. He give me foot through door.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this kid actually telling him the truth right now?</em>
</p>
<p>Dougie simply nods, hoping the kid will reveal more about himself.</p>
<p>The kid stops to down the rest of his drink, signaling for another.</p>
<p>“Did you just start drinking now?”</p>
<p>The kid looks back at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, so many people talk to me even though my French bad. No time to drink. But now I must catch up with your number of drinks.”</p>
<p>Before Dougie can even ask why the kid answers, “We’re going to have fun, remember?”</p>
<p>Dougie laughs, enjoying the kid’s brazenness, “I remember you saying <em>you</em> want to have fun, I don’t remember agreeing to join you.”</p>
<p>As the kid picks up his second Mule, he waves a hand dismissively, “Is okay. You will. I not worried.”</p>
<p>Dougie puts his drink down at that. “Any reason you’re so confident about that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Dougie waits.</p>
<p>“I know where Cygnus is really based.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Holy fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He really just blew his shitty cover. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The kid keeps going, as if he didn’t just change everything, “We’re here for same reason. Let’s not waste our time, hmm?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay. Not only does he know exactly who Dougie is but he also confirmed they’re on the same mission. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Dougie tries to think of the best course of action, he regrets all the champagne. But, in his defense, he was not expecting this at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What kind of spy pulls stunts like this?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kid sighs, “See you prove my point. Too much champagne, too much thinking.”</p>
<p>Belatedly, Dougie realizes the kid has already finished his second mule when he says, “Just say yes. We help each other, make life easy.”</p>
<p>Dougie definitely needs to down his glass now too, “I don’t know you. Why should I trust you?”</p>
<p>The kid smiles, “But you do. You impressed by me in Brussels, I could tell.”</p>
<p>This actually startles Dougie, “You could tell?”</p>
<p>The smile turns into a smirk, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Dougie doesn’t know how to respond to that so he falls back on his previous question, “You still haven’t said why I should trust you.”</p>
<p>“Same reason you impressed: my skill.”</p>
<p>The kid doesn’t sound smug or humble, almost neutral, as if he’s simply stating the truth and maybe he is.</p>
<p>But Dougie won’t give in that easily, “And how you know where Cygnus is really based?”</p>
<p>The kid slightly cocks his head to the side, “You see man in gray suit, over by weird art?”</p>
<p>Dougie looks out of the corner of his eye, “With the beard? Yeah. What about him?”</p>
<p>“He offer to take me to Monaco for next weekend. Important business meetings in Monte Carlo but won’t tell me what kind of business.”</p>
<p>Before Dougie can argue that’s too vague, the kid pushes on, “He just came back from Middle East and Africa trips, where he was ‘very successful’, and now needs to go see his boss.”</p>
<p>“Still not enough evidence”, Dougie argues.</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot to say?”, the kid smooths his jacket, cool as ever, “He mention a Cygnus many times on phone call in back room.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Also, no taxes in Monaco.’</p>
<p>But Dougie doesn’t want to give the kid too much credit just yet so he diverts with, “He offered to take you to Monaco? After just one conversation?”</p>
<p>The kid fakes innocence, “Why? Who wouldn’t?”</p>
<p>Dougie chuckles at that.</p>
<p>The kid calls for his tab. “Anyway I told him I would go check out his business but with my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>This kid is full of surprises. A boyfriend?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Who’s your boyfriend?”, Dougie has to know now.</p>
<p>“You know him actually.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yes. He’s tall, ginger, likes Belgian waffles, wears expensive suits, and is staying at the Shangri La.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“His suite overlooks the Eiffel Tower and everything.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>The kid waves at the man in the gray suit, who nods in return. Looking back at Dougie, he announces, “Your French is better anyway. The numbers are too hard for me. Plus, he’s excited to meet you.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I guess I’m in it now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“He really wants to see who ‘snatched me up’.”</p>
<p>Dougie looks at the man again and the way he’s looking at the kid, almost hungry, “Yeah, I bet he is.”</p>
<p>The kid grabs his hand, “My name is Andrei and we’ve been dating for two years. We met at a business conference.”</p>
<p>“Did you even tell him what business I’m in? Or what my name is?”</p>
<p>The k – Andrei rolls his eyes, “No, I say you would introduce yourself, you’re your own man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Smart. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Andrei starts taking him over to where the man is, “Oh, and you don’t share. We not French.”</p>
<p>Dougie quickly puts his arm around Andrei’s waist and pulls him close, feeling the gun underneath Andrei’s jacket, “No, we’re definitely not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man in the gray suit’s name is Leopold but insists on being called ‘Leo’ because he’s “not that old”.</p>
<p>They politely laugh as Dougie mentally disagrees; the man is easily twice Andrei’s age.</p>
<p>He starts asking Dougie about his portfolio, which Dougie memorized from his file en route from Brussels.</p>
<p>Dougie discusses the ups and downs of the market has had on his Thales and Alten accounts, hence his trip here in Paris, as Andrei stays glued to his side, who nods from time to time, beautifully playing his part of supportive boyfriend as the conversation shifts to currency.</p>
<p>The two share looks every now and again, as if the discussion of the dollar to euro ratio is some kind of inside joke for the two of them.</p>
<p>Dougie can feel Leo’s eyes boring into them, as if he’ll somehow catch them in the act, but Dougie is quickly realizing that Andrei’s tendency to take risks is because he does have the skill to back them up and Dougie has to respect that.</p>
<p>He thinks about Andrei’s request to trust his skill, to trust him, and as Andrei snuggles closer, Dougie presses a quick kiss to the kid’s forehead, and thinks, <em>I can do that. </em></p>
<p>Leo is talking about a party on his yacht and as he rambles on about the size of the boat, Dougie whispers in Andrei’s ear, “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>Andrei’s returning smile is almost blinding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dougie walks Andrei back to his room at the Four Seasons even though Andrei tried very hard to convince Dougie to let Andrei come up and see Dougie’s view of the Tower.</p>
<p>But Dougie is already taking a huge gamble in joining a foreign operative on an unapproved joint mission so he doesn’t want to cross anymore lines with this kid (as much as he’s tempted to).</p>
<p>They both pack that night and take the next flight to Monte Carlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s sort of funny.”</p>
<p>Dougie glances up at the kid while unpacking his suitcase. “What is?”</p>
<p>“We just come from Paris and here we are in the Paris Hotel.”</p>
<p>Andrei has his back to Dougie, looking out at the Monte Carlo Harbor from their room.</p>
<p>“I think it’s funny that on our way here we drove on JFK Avenue and in Paris on the way back from the party we were on New York Avenue.”</p>
<p>Andrei turns to look at Dougie at that, “You know I don’t think about those things. I like that you do.”</p>
<p>Dougie keeps unpacking. “I’m good at remembering road names.”</p>
<p>Andrei thinks about that, “I’m terrible at directions. But I still think we can learn a lot from each other.”</p>
<p>Dougie places his suits in the closet, still not looking at the kid, “And why do you think that?”</p>
<p>Andrei answers, sounding genuine, “We have different skill sets that complement each other.”</p>
<p>Dougie puts away his shoes, “Oh? What are the differences? Other than risk taking percentages.”</p>
<p>He can feel Andrei rolling his eyes as he says, “Learning the different ways people approach the same problem is important.”</p>
<p>Dougie finally looks at him. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p>
<p>Andrei beams, as if he just won the lottery. “Wow! You agree with me? I should try the casino with all my luck.”</p>
<p>Dougie laughs, “I’d love to watch you play poker.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Andrei looks slyly at him. “Anything else you’d like to see me do?”</p>
<p>Dougie gives him a smile, “Yes, actually.”</p>
<p>Andrei raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Unpack your stuff we need to be at the Harbor soon.”</p>
<p>Andrei sighs dramatically as he starts unzipping his suitcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo’s yacht is in fact gigantic.</p>
<p>But it looks perfectly in place surrounded by the other enormous yachts.</p>
<p>Dougie is amused as Andrei looks around with wide eyes, taking it all in. “It’s crazy isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Andrei doesn’t stop staring when he answers, “It’s like a different world.”</p>
<p>Andrei checks around to make sure no one’s listening when he says, “You know, I grow up very poor. Me and my brother always wonder where next meal come from, how we will get clothes, where parents will find job next.” He waves at everything around them, “Not even in my wildest dream I imagine I would be in a place like this.”</p>
<p>Dougie is again surprised by the kid’s honesty, so he’s honest in return, “You do a good job with the fancy clothes and hotels though. You seemed to fit right in at that party.”</p>
<p>Andrei doesn’t preen at the praise though, despite all his previous efforts to get Dougie’s approval, instead he says, “Well, I have to. Job is job.”, while staring at the water. Then, he looks Dougie straight in the eye, “I take this stuff seriously. I know I said I want to have fun but I also want to succeed.” He sounds so earnest, but his eyes scream righteousness, it reminds Dougie of when he was a rookie, making him feel a swirl of emotions.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Leo appears out of nowhere, and insists Andrei try out the pool. Andrei tries to beg off but apparently Leo has extra swim trunks for him and everything.  </p>
<p>Dougie can tell Andrei’s hesitant and is about to come up with an excuse for him when Andrei suddenly shifts in body language, going from stiff under Dougie’s arm to lose.</p>
<p>“I need room to change in. You show?”</p>
<p>Leo looks way too happy to comply but Andrei squeezes Dougie hand before following Leo to the inside of the boat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he awaits Andrei’s return, Dougie makes conversation with some Monegasque millionaire about a Princess and her apparent affairs. They’re in the middle of which man seems more realistic for Her Highness when Andrei finally comes out.</p>
<p>Dougie’s brain short-circuits for a second.</p>
<p>Andrei is built. Like, jacked. And yeah, Dougie knew he was muscular by the tailoring of his suits but <em>damn</em>.</p>
<p>Leo must have given him a size too small because the trunks are very short and tight.</p>
<p>The millionaire elbows Dougie in the side, “You are a very lucky man.”</p>
<p>Dougie’s throat is dry so he simply nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrei stays in the pool for a while before beckoning Dougie over.</p>
<p>As Dougie crouches down poolside, Andrei says loud enough for other party goers to hear, “I left my phone with my clothes, could you go get for me?” He leans in, as if to kiss Dougie, whispers, “Go check if there’s any good intel in the back.” Dougie nods and gives Andrei a brief peck before going to ‘find his phone’.</p>
<p>So Dougie finds himself “lost” on the yacht.</p>
<p>He checks most of the guest rooms but comes up empty handed.</p>
<p>He’s about to give up, already being gone twenty minutes, but decides to check one last room, which looks like the master.</p>
<p>He jimmies the lock and gives himself three minutes.</p>
<p>Nothing seems too suspicious at first, whatever cleaning crew Leo hires does a good job, but he checks the closet anyway.</p>
<p>Leo’s preferences for Yves Saint Laurent aside, again nothing. He’s about to close the door when a slight crack in the wall catches his eye.  </p>
<p>He moves aside the shirts, pushes against the wall, which opens up to reveal an extra closet.</p>
<p>It’s full of various types of guns, the exact kinds being trafficked illegally by Cygnus.</p>
<p>Voices start drifting down the hall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p>
<p>His three minutes are up.</p>
<p>He quickly puts the wall back in and rushes out, locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>Going back up the hallway he catches Leo and Andrei looking for him.</p>
<p>“Sorry guys! I couldn’t figure out where to go! It’s like a maze. I got lost like 3 times.”</p>
<p>Andrei is toweling off the pool water, but rushes to speak before Leo, “I thought so. I was just telling Leo how bad you are at remembering directions.”</p>
<p>Dougie laughs good-naturedly, “Yup! That’s me.”  </p>
<p>Andrei addresses Leo, “Thank you for helping me find him. Your boat is too big for either of us.”</p>
<p>Leo looks extremely prideful, “You both can thank me with your presence at the Casino tonight. You both will be very welcome.”</p>
<p>Dougie wraps his arm around Andrei’s waist, “I was just saying this morning how I want to see him play poker.”</p>
<p>Andrei pushes his shoulder into him, “Dougie’s good at it. He just wants to make fun of me for being so bad.”</p>
<p>Leo seems to eat up the banter, “I’m sure you’re both good! But I guess we’ll see tonight.”</p>
<p>They both laugh but Andrei swears he has to get out of his wet clothes so Leo leaves them.</p>
<p>As they go into the room with Andrei’s stuff, Andrei asks, “You find anything?”</p>
<p>Dougie looks out the window as Andrei strips out of the trunks, “Yeah there was a huge stash of the arms in his back closet. So that confirms he’s with Cygnus. Now we need to figure out how they’re trafficking them or how they’re bribing officials. I’m sure one will lead us to the other.”</p>
<p>“You can look, I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Dougie’s eyes don’t leave the window.</p>
<p>“I’m wearing pants now I swear.”</p>
<p>Dougie turns, “Okay. Did you get any intel from Leo?”</p>
<p>Andrei buttons up his shirt, “Yes. Leo’s boss and other colleagues will be at Casino tonight. I’m thinking they use Casino as front.”</p>
<p>Dougie considers this as Andrei puts on his shoes, “That’s crazy risky though. Everyone goes to this Casino, it’s world famous. It almost seems too obvious.”</p>
<p>Andrei towels off his hair one more time, “Exactly. Everyone goes there, no one thinks anyone would take such big risk, that’s exactly why they use it.” Andrei throws the towel aside, “We have to be extra careful. So many people and cameras.”</p>
<p>Dougie agrees, “I’ll look at some blueprints and figure out a way to get to the back rooms. Are you okay entertaining Leo some more? I don’t want you to feel too uncomfortable. I know he’s creepy.”</p>
<p>Andrei grins, “You too sweet but I’m big boy. I can handle it.” He grabs Dougie’s hand, “Let’s get out of here. I want to try that fancy restaurant in the hotel.”</p>
<p>They walk back out, waving to Leo, promising to be at the Casino later and as they get off the boat Andrei starts talking about the menu of the place and how they have not three, but four dollar signs on Google Maps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Casino de Monte Carlo is overwhelming and absolutely oozes wealth. Even Dougie is struggling to keep from being wide-eyed at it all and Andrei’s ten times worse.</p>
<p>Ostentatious is the word that comes to Dougie’s mind. The architecture, the outfits, the atmosphere. It’s almost insane, the level of glitz and glamour.</p>
<p>Andrei grips him tight, looking as young as he is for the first time Dougie’s known him.</p>
<p>Dougie pinches him.</p>
<p>Andrei yelps, “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“You’re not dreaming”, Dougie jokes.</p>
<p>Andrei hip checks him.</p>
<p>Dougie laughs and hip checks him back.</p>
<p>“You two are as cute as Leo said.”</p>
<p>They look over and a man with salt and pepper hair wearing a chic, blue suit is watching them. This must be Leo’s boss. He comes over and extends his hand to Dougie, “Jacques Firmin. Pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>Dougie takes it, “Likewise.” He gestures to Andrei, “This is my boyfriend, Andrei.”</p>
<p>Jacques nods, giving Andrei a very slow once over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jesus, what is it with these men?</em>
</p>
<p>Andrei immediately presses close to Dougie, “Please to meet you as well. We both very happy to be here.”</p>
<p>Jacques looks at Dougie again, “I understand you are an investor. I have some investments myself. We should discuss a possible collaboration.”</p>
<p>Dougie nods, “Of course. I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>Jacques signals a waiter to come over, who hands them both martinis. “You know James Bond was one of the people who made this Casino famous.”</p>
<p>Andrei stiffens up for a second but Dougie smiles. “Yes. Goldeneye is one of my favorites.”</p>
<p>Jacques grins, “Who doesn’t love a good spy movie?”</p>
<p>Dougie laughs en lieu of answering. He gestures towards the tables, “I promised Andrei I’d teach him how to properly play some poker.”</p>
<p>Jacques nods, “Of course.” He winks at Andrei, “To Russia With Love is one of my favorites.”</p>
<p>Andrei forces out a laugh and nudges Dougie, who gets moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no open table at the moment so they watch as a game ends. Both men are absolutely terrible at keeping their emotions in check, both looking nervously at the other. It makes Dougie cringe. But there is a lot of money at stake, plus a set of Ferrari keys it looks like.</p>
<p>The dealer puts down that last card.</p>
<p>“Raise.”</p>
<p>“Call.”</p>
<p>They show their cards.</p>
<p>It’s a Full House versus Four of a Kind.</p>
<p>The man keeps his Ferrari.</p>
<p>As everyone claps and Dougie sits down, “New game anyone?”</p>
<p>The winner eyes Dougie and then Andrei. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dougie goes all in.</p>
<p>(Like he always does.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gets the Ferrari in one game.</p>
<p>(He only had one pair too.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrei kisses him full on the mouth in congratulations.</p>
<p>(Dougie can taste the gin.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They want him to play again but Dougie insists on letting Andrei play too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrei doubles their winnings in two games.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>What a hustler. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacques comes by as everyone is congratulating Andrei again. “You two are a great team.”</p>
<p>Dougie watches as Andrei debates playing another game, some man is mentioning something about his Mercedes, “Thank you. I think so too.”</p>
<p>“We should have that conversation now. I have a private room in the back.”</p>
<p>Dougie knows where this is going but still tries, “I’ll tell Andrei.”</p>
<p>Jacques waves his hand, “He’ll obviously be fine”, and then manhandles Dougie to the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dougie has already taken note of all the bodyguards working the floor that night but obviously he can only estimate how many are in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s expecting the first hit but that doesn’t stop it from hurting.  </p>
<p>He fights back the best he can but strength in numbers versus skill only goes so far.</p>
<p>This isn’t actually a Bond movie.</p>
<p>Jacques watches as they handcuff him to a chair.</p>
<p>“Who do work for?”</p>
<p>
  <em>God, it’s worse when they think it is like the movies. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m an investor”, he tries to smile but spits out some blood along the way.</p>
<p>Jacques gives the nod to who must be the head guard when there’s a loud thud from outside the door.</p>
<p>Then another thud.</p>
<p>Shots ring out and as some of the guards go to check it out, Dougie uses the distraction to pick the lock.  </p>
<p>(Amateurs only took his gun when they should have check him everywhere.)</p>
<p>More shots and yelling. Jacques yells at the head guard to look after Dougie, but it’s too late, he out and after a quick one-two so is the guard.</p>
<p>Jacques’ remaining two guards start moving towards him but the door opens and Andrei gets them both straight in the head.</p>
<p>Jacques, however, will not give up that easily, and pulls out his own gun. (He’s an arms trafficker after all.)</p>
<p>Andrei has gun pointed right against Jacques head but Jacques’ is pointed at Dougie.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, maybe this is like a movie. </em>
</p>
<p>“Drop it.”</p>
<p>“You first.”</p>
<p>It’s a stare off that lasts about ten very long seconds but then Jacques goes for it and as Andrei reaches for the other man’s gun, both pull the trigger.</p>
<p>Jacques and Dougie drop to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dougie knows he’s not dead because he’s in severe pain.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, sees Andrei standing above him, and passes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he wakes up again, he’s in the hospital.</p>
<p>He hears the beeping of the machines before he opened his eyes to the white, sterile room.</p>
<p>Andrei is curled up in the chair next to the bed.</p>
<p>Dougie looks down and sees the cast on his leg and despite the morphine drip, knows its broken.</p>
<p>He’ll be out for months.</p>
<p>He looks at Andrei again, who look so much younger when sleeping.</p>
<p>He’s not in his casino suit so it must have been a few days.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s weird. Most foreign ops would have dropped him off and left. </em>
</p>
<p>He sees his phone on the counter. He tries to grab it but everything still hurts.</p>
<p>Next mission: figure out how to increase the morphine.</p>
<p>As he moves around to find the button, he must have made enough noise to wake up Andrei because he hears, “Stop moving. I help.”</p>
<p>Andrei very gently moves Dougie, find the button, and presses it for him.</p>
<p>He then brushes some of Dougie’s hair back into shape.</p>
<p>“Why’d you stay?”</p>
<p>Andrei attempts a smile, “You my boyfriend. Of course I stay.”</p>
<p>Dougie wants to laugh but his ribs hurt, “No, really. This joint mission wasn’t official anyway.”</p>
<p>Andrei looks guilty for a second before turning back to neutral and Dougie’s eyes narrow.</p>
<p>“Andrei?”</p>
<p>“You should call your handler. They explain.”</p>
<p>“I can’t even reach my phone right now. Why don’t you explain yourself?”</p>
<p>Andrei shifts his feet, “Well, I am Russian but I not work for them.”</p>
<p>Dougie’s mind is working as fast as it can, “Then who do you work for?”</p>
<p>Andrei has his poker face on. “The same as you.”</p>
<p>Dougie doesn’t believe this.</p>
<p>Andrei reads the disbelief on his face, “I know, I know. But listen, this was test. I rookie, you in field long time. I learn, we partner up.”</p>
<p>Dougie is hurt in more ways than one, “Why wouldn’t you tell me that from the beginning?”</p>
<p>Andrei’s face breaks, “You know agency. They like these games. They want to see what we each do.”</p>
<p>Dougie does know the agency and yes, this exactly the kind of shit they would pull.</p>
<p>Andrei grabs his hand, “You once ask, why should you trust me. I say skill. But you right not to trust now because I get you hurt.”</p>
<p>“I saw you try to grab the gun. If you hadn’t, the bullet would’ve hit me higher and not just my leg.” Dougie’s still mad, but he recognizes the kid did what he was ordered to do and saved him in the process.</p>
<p>Andrei sounds almost desperate when he refuses Dougie’s acknowledgement, “You still went down. You still here in hospital. You will be out for while. This my fault.”</p>
<p>Dougie sighs, “It’s the job.”</p>
<p>Andrei is about to argue again but Dougie squeezes his hand with all the strength he has. “I know you didn’t have a choice when they sent you out here. I know you had to follow the rules. I just need a bit to take it all in, you know?”</p>
<p>Andrei still looks upset, so Dougie diverts, “What did they say about the mission?”</p>
<p>Andrei also still hasn’t let go of his hand, “They say it’s good we found where money is being moved around. Bad we have so many casualties, including who in charge, but since we gave them Leo it evens out.”</p>
<p>Dougie hums in agreement, “Yeah that pans out.”</p>
<p>“They also say they want to see me pair up with other agents. See who I work best with but I say no. I want you.” Andrei can’t look at him when he says that last part.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. Don’t get shy on me now.” Dougie squeezes his hand one more time. “You should explore other agents. Who knows? Maybe you’ll like them better than me.”</p>
<p>Andrei gives him a pointed look but doesn’t respond.</p>
<p>“I’ll be out for a few months anyway and they still need you so it all works out.” Before Andrei can argue, Dougie finishes with, “Don’t worry about me. I always find a way to make it. Go trapeze around the world, build up that resume, and see where you land. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They say it’s going to take Dougie three and a half months to recover.</p>
<p>It’s boring by week three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to not think of the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asks about the other agents and their missions but only gets vague responses from his handler.</p>
<p>On week six, he gets a postcard from Switzerland. It says, “Hope all is going well.” Signed with an “A”.</p>
<p>Week nine is a postcard from Prague, “I thought French was hard. Then I come here. Wish I had your help.”</p>
<p>Week twelve, Vienna, “The food here is really good. Can’t wait to show you.”</p>
<p>Week fifteen, Frankfurt, “I usually don’t like beer but I like it here. I think you would too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he’s cleared for action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barcelona is colder than he was expecting.</p>
<p>He’s considering sitting inside even though the patio of the restaurant has a better vantage point for surveillance of the shop across the street.</p>
<p>But when he gives his fake name to the hostess, she says his other party is already waiting for him inside.</p>
<p>As she guides him to his table, Dougie tries to keep calm, but then he sees Andrei, who looks up and they both break into smiles.</p>
<p>Dougie sits and thanks the hostess who says someone will be with them shortly. They both nod in return.</p>
<p>Andrei is sipping on sangria as he says, “I hope you don’t mind I already started drinking. This simply means you have to catch up with me now.”</p>
<p>Dougie laughs, “Drink anything fast enough and it gets the job done, right?”</p>
<p>Andrei grins, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the postcards, they really helped.” Dougie hopes his sincerity is heard.  </p>
<p>Andrei’s smile turns soft, “Of course.” He takes another sip, “I missed you.”</p>
<p>Dougie is surprised, “You weren’t distracted by your other fellow agents?”</p>
<p>Andrei takes a second, sipping some more, “They were all fine, but they weren’t you.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p>Dougie drinks some of the water Andrei must have ordered for him so he doesn’t say anything stupid. Instead, he asks, “Why inside? Isn’t is easier to check if that store really is a front if we watched who’s going in and out?”</p>
<p>Andrei looks happy at the questioning of his strategy, “It seems that way, yes, but if we’re always outside looking at them, they could get suspicious of us. So, I plant a camera next to this restaurant’s regular security camera but it’s pointing at the shop entrance, not at restaurant patio.”</p>
<p>“Well, I trust your skill.”</p>
<p>Andrei can’t contain the excitement in his voice. “We do this then? Together?”</p>
<p>Damn if Dougie’s not excited too, “I told you, I trust you. Let’s try this again, eh?”</p>
<p>The waiter comes by to their table, “Alright gentlemen, what are we having today?”</p>
<p>Andrei puts his glass down, “My partner here has a bit more experience than me so he’ll order for both of us.” He looks at Dougie, “Isn’t that right, babe?”</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not a spy but I have seen many a spy movie, as referenced above. Fun Fact: Dougie is actually terrible at poker and Andrei is good at the magic kind of sleight at hand. </p>
<p>This was interesting to write so I hope it was interesting to read! </p>
<p>"Secrets, silent, stony sit in the dark palaces of both our hearts: secrets weary of their tyranny: tyrants willing to be dethroned." –James Joyce, Ulysses</p>
<p>Any and all kudos and comments are incredibly appreciated!! Thank you for reading!! ❤❤❤<br/>you can talk to me on <a href="https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>